Sinful Love Tour
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This was inspired by 'Blood Brandy' and 'Odin Haraldson' It's a Marvel version of the 'Harry Vegas Vacation' challenge but he doesn't stay in Vegas for his vacation. HarryxHarem (first three are She-Hulk, Rogue and Scarlet Witch)
1. Chapter 1

**Sinful Love Tour**

**Disclaimer: **_I should've known this was going to happen. Okay, about an author named 'Blood Brandy' wrote a challenge called 'Harry Potter's Vegas Vacation', its basically Harry goes to Vegas on Sirius' dime because he was found innocent after 'going through the Veil'. Remus goes with Harry and they had a 'Hangover' style adventure there complete with Harry marrying women to satisfying all of his clans. Now, it was done in the DC universe and only in Vegas._

_Well, another author named 'Odin Haraldson' had did about three for Harry Potter (2 DC and 1 Marvel) and one for Percy Jackson. The one he did for Percy was basically he goes to any 'sinful' city (i.e.: Vegas, Chicago, New Orleans, Singapore, Berlin etc.) so I figured that I'd do something like that on my own but, using Harry in the Marvelverse._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

(Las Vegas, NV)

Inside of a huge room, there was the remains of a huge party. Clothes were everywhere, on a table were huge money bags and official looking papers. On a bar were glasses of champagne and bottles of beer, empty pizza boxes were stacked everywhere.

Inside of the master bedroom a young man was sleeping in the middle of a lovely sandwich. He had shoulder length black hair, slightly tanned and scarred skin, he was slightly buffed. On his left was a tall, green skinned woman with green hair, on his right was a woman with auburn hair and on top of him was a woman with brown hair with bleached white bangs.

He started to wake up, '_where am I?_' He thought, '_oh yeah I'm in Vegas._' He started to move as he felt the woman on top of him, she was nude and started to move.

"Oh… Harry sweetie, yuh wore me out. No more." She moaned. Then he started to turn right with the woman there.

"I'm sorry Harry," she said in a Romanian accent. "You wore me out as well." Then they heard the third as well.

"You are good," she said. "But sweetie, you are going have to marry others just to sate you." She chuckled and snuggled back into him. Just then he opened his eyes and almost threw the woman on top of him off. He looked at the woman besides him, she opened her eyes. They were a jade green, like her husband's. She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips, "thank you darling." The others were awake now, the one on top of him her eyes were green as well.

The other had blue eyes, Harry looked at them all. "Wait a minute Jen," said the the one on top of him in a southern accent. "What did he say?"

"Harry said, 'that we were gorgeous' and that he 'was lucky to had meet us'." Said Jen, she looked to him again as she heard him ask a question. "He wants to know who we are."

"Is he mute?" Asked the other woman that was with them.

"No Wanda, his throat is raw." Said the other woman, "he was in pain. But, how do I know that?"

"Anna," said Jen. "We're linked." They looked at her.

"Linked?" They said, Jen nodded.

"I mean we did marry him. Okay, let's get with the intros." She looked at Harry lovingly, "I'm Jennifer Potter nee Walters; the Lady of the House of Potter." She kissed him, "don't think I don't want anymore, but you did wear me out." She hugged him tightly. Next was Wanda's turn.

"I'm Wanda Black nee Maximoff; the Lady of the House of Black." She said and kissed him as well, "it's so nice to know that my husband is a magic user." Harry started to panic, "don't worry there's no 'Statute of Secrecy' over magic here." He relaxed and looked at her. "Yes, you did." He looked downhearted, she grabbed him in a tight hug.

"We know yuh didn't mean ta tell us all yuh secrets it must've came out went we were gettin' married. Ah'm Anna Marie Pervell; tha Lady of tha House of Pervell." Just then Anna quickly started to panic, "oh mah God!"

"What is it?" Said Wanda.

"Mah powers!"

"Don't worry," said Jen. "We have to be immune to them. I mean come on, we should be dead by now." Harry nodded, timidly Anna reach over to him, grabbed and kissed him gently. Nothing happened, then she glomped him in a tight hug and passionately kissed him. "Well now that's over, why don't we get up and cleaned up." So they did.

"I'll call the front desk so we can get some brunch and a potion for Harry's throat." Said Wanda, so she did. As she was doing that, Harry's phone started to ring.

(Who Let's The Dogs Out? -Baha Men)

Wanda reached for it knowing it was her husband's Godfather and answered. "Good morning Sirius," she said. "What's up?"

[Wanda? Thank Merlin you guys are alright!]

"Yes, we're fine and at the hotel."

[Alright, we're on the way. Had to bail Remus out and I thought I would be the one in jail.]

"Alright, see you then." She hung up and went to the bathroom to be with the others.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After their shower, Jen got out with a towel around herself looking sexy like she always does. She walked into the main room and saw how everything was. she went to the table and saw some legal papers. "Wow," she said as she looked at them. He owns four of the biggest casinos and half the clubs on the strip. Then she looked at more of the papers and found out he owns half of magical Vegas.

She also saw their signatures on the papers as well making them partners. Then she heard a light 'mew'. Jen looked up and saw nothing at first then she heard it again. "Here kitty, kitty." She said, just then she felt a cat leap into her arms. It was light blue and purple with heterochromia eyes, one eye was a jade green like her husband's, the other was green like hers.

"You sure are a cute little thing aren't you?" She said, she noticed that the cat had a tag on a collar. 'Goliath'. "Goliath? Why would a cute little thing like you be named 'Goliath'?" Just then it leapt from her and started to grow into a huge tigress. "Okay," Jen didn't make any sudden moves. The tigress went to her and started to rub up against her. Then it started to transform into a woman in a tiger stripe mini dress.

Her hair was black with purple streaks in it. "Let me guess, you're a magical creature?" She nodded.

"I am a 'Feloina'," the woman said. "We have three different forms. But even I am a rarity, I am a cheshire. Master Harry won me in a poker game and I am glad he did else I would die."

"Die?"

"I hadn't eaten in days." Just then Jen went for her phone and ordered a huge plate of raw steaks.

* * *

><p>Later Harry, Wanda and Anna came out to see Jen playing with Goliath. "Jen where'd that cat come from?" Asked Anna.<p>

"Harry, he won her." Harry looked stunned as well. The cat leapt into her master's arms and started to purr. Jen went over to him and took the cat from him as there was someone at the door. "That must be room service." Sure enough it was, they rolled in the food and Harry's potion. Goliath leapt from Jen and hissed at the busboy.

"Something's up," said Wanda. The busboy was sweating as they looked at him.

"Ya'll betta tell us who yuh are 'fore we git violent!" said Anna punching her fist into her hand. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder.

"_Check his arms._" He sent, Wanda nodded and quickly froze him and removed his top revealing a 'dark mark' on his right arm. "_Knew it, a death eater!_" He laughed crazily.

"DIE POTTER!" He screamed.

"I Don't Think So!" Said Wanda, slamming him to a wall. Harry quickly took the potion that was hidden underneath a dome.

"_We going to need info._" He sent.

"Say no more darlin'." Said Anna as she went over to him.

"NO, DON'T YOU DARE!" Then she touched him getting all of his powers and memories. But not his intentions. He passed out.

"Call for a coupa healers." She said, "this jerk's been followin yuh, Remus and Siri since yuh got here hon." Harry was shocked.

"What do we do?" Said Wanda, Harry's voice was coming back.

"We send him to the hospital and see if we can modify his memories." He said, they looked at him in love.

"You didn't sound like that before." Said Jen, then they heard the door again.

"Who could that be?" He said, he went to the door and found out it was Sirius and Remus. "Hey guys," his godfathers hugged him tightly. "Do we have enough for everybody?"

"We should," said Wanda.

"Good, cause we need to talk."

* * *

><p>Continued.<p> 


End file.
